Where Was U
by tachiequillsluv
Summary: Sasuke finally admits his feelings to Naruto but if what Sasuke says was true, where was he when he was all alone. Oneshot.


Hey everyone, here's a new oneshot for you all! This was inspired by the song Where Was U by blackbear.

There's some OOC moments especially with Sasuke but that's okay, that's what fanfiction is for, haha!

So, without further ado, here's Where Was U!

oOooOooo

"Sasuke?" Naruto answered the door of his apartment to see his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha standing before him.

It's been almost a month since they've defeated Obito. And despite the hope Naruto had that the Uchiha would stay since he fought with him, he didn't. Soon as the hard part was over, Sasuke disappeared leaving Naruto disappointed once again.

"Why are you here?" His voice was indifferent and inside, he felt nothing. After his best friend disappeared, all hopes, dreams and any other plans of Team 7 getting back together, disappeared. He cut off all emotional ties with the raven. Out of sight, out of mind.

But now, the Uchiha was standing in front of him and all the rush of emotions he was afraid of that might happen if he ended up in a situation like this, weren't there. He did it. He really did it.

The raven raised an eyebrow at the calm aura that surrounded the blonde, and to be honest, it unnerved him. But what can you except from Konoha's unpredictable ninja.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "I came back cause I need to talk to you."

Naruto snorted at the answer. "Couldn't you have just sent a summons or something?"

This time, Sasuke couldn't help but to express how discomforting this was. He glared at the blonde. "What's wrong with you?"

Naruto took him in silently before giving him a smirk. "Doesn't feel good to be on the other side, huh?" The raven raised an eyebrow and Naruto's smirk grew. "To be the one that cares more."

Sasuke visibly flinched at the blonde's words. He guessed he deserved that, but since when has Naruto been so cold? It's only been a month since they last spoke. How has he changed this much? "Naruto, I just want to talk, please let me in."

Naruto carefully looked him over. His mind was telling him another day. He opened his mouth to say no when his eyes widened. Was that a look of desperation on his face. "Are _you_ okay?"

Sasuke's eyes shifted for a split second and Naruto was sure that if he wasn't intently staring at the raven, he would've missed it. Sasuke didn't respond at first. "Can I please come in?"

Naruto stepped to the side with a sigh, pulling the door open more so Sasuke had room to walk through.

"Thank you." Sasuke made his way to Naruto's small living room. The place was a lot neater than what he last remembered. But it's been a few years since then, he'd have hoped the blonde would've gotten his mess together by now. He sat back on the couch, patiently waiting for the blonde to join him.

"You want anything to drink or eat?" He asked casually, beginning to head to the kitchen.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. Naruto, I-"

"I'm going to make some tea." Naruto tried to pass the couch to get to the kitchen but Sasuke's hand reached out and gripped his arm tight.

"Naruto!" He glared at the blonde. "Just sit down. Please."

Naruto jerked his arm out of Sasuke's grip before slowly walking back to the couch, sitting next to him.

Sasuke waited a minute before snorting. "I thought you would've jumped up right away, talking about how you did what I asked."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest before rolling his eyes. "Just get this over with, Sasuke."

The raven let out a sigh and then cleared his throat. "Naruto," he started, unsure of what to say. "I don't really know how to come out and say this, so I'm not going to sugarcoat anything."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Since when has Sasuke ever sugar coated anything? It was different seeing the raven nervous. It almost made him seem, human. Naruto held back a smile that wanted to spread. Emotionally cut off, remember? He shook his head to rid of any thoughts about an emotionally mature Sasuke. "Okay, what is it?"

"I love you."

The words were spoken so quickly, Naruto could have missed them. But he didn't. He heard it. Loud and clear. He closed his eyes, looking confused. "What?"

Sasuke scowled as a blush overcame his face. "You heard me, dobe."

Naruto shook his head, his eyes still closed. He couldn't have heard the raven right. There was no way that Sasuke loved him. "I must've heard you wrong, there's no way that you said that you love me."

He opened his eyes and a flood of tears poured down, leaving visible wet marks on his pants. "Dammit." He hissed to himself. These were the floods of emotions he was worried about. He was feeling everything right now and he just wanted it to stop.

His eyes glanced up to look at Sasuke, only for the raven to be turned away, his red cheeks giving away the truth of his earlier statement.

A sob escaped the blonde's lips and Sasuke quickly turned to the noise. "Naruto, are you, crying?"

"No!" He screamed, his fists hitting his knees. "Why do you do this, Sasuke?"

"Do what?"

"Play with my emotions like that!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He now understood that Naruto's indifference earlier was him just bottling it up inside. He gave him a small, sad smile. "I'm not kidding Naruto, I love you."

Naruto studied him carefully before narrowing his eyes. "How long have you loved me?"

Sasuke was slightly taken aback by the question. "Well, I recently figured out my feelings for you but they were always-"

"Let me stop you there." Naruto interrupted with a cynical laugh. He stood up, shaking his head. "I don't believe this. You're just like them!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Who, Naruto?"

"Them!" He gestured with his arm, towards his window that overlooked the village. "The villagers!"

Sasuke gave him a scoff and rolled his eyes. "Since when have I been anything like them?"

"Since you decided to love me only when I save the world." He practically whispered.

Sasuke looked the blonde over. "Naruto, I've loved you since before the academy. That first time we met at the lake."

Naruto stilled at Sasuke's words. He lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes. He clenched his fists tightly as he felt anger overcome him like a wave.

Sasuke was concerned with Naruto's silence. He raised an eyebrow before slowly bringing his hand closer to Naruto and gently placing it on his knee.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto jumped up, glaring down at the Uchiha, tears steadily falling from his eyes once again. He quickly wiped at them. "You claim that you've loved me since then? Where were you when I was lonely? Where were you when I was starving, trying to find my next meal? Where were you when the villagers shunned me and treated me like shit? You weren't there!" He sobbed and fell back onto the couch. He held his head in his hands. "You weren't there." The sentence was barely spoken but Sasuke heard them.

As the blonde cried, Sasuke scooted over and brought him into his arms, cradling him against his chest. Naruto buried his face further into his chest as Sasuke held him.

Once Naruto calmed down, Sasuke gently held him away from him and gave him a small smile. He wiped a lingering tear from the blonde's face, causing him to blush which made the raven smirk. "I was there, Naruto."

The blonde rolled his eyes, saying nothing.

"Not physically, of course." Sasuke brushed a lone strand of blonde hair out of Naruto's face. "But when you were hungry, I made sure you always had a meal at Ichiraku's."

Naruto's eyes widened at the raven's words. "Wha-what?"

He nodded. "I made sure that any meal you couldn't afford he billed to me. And yeah, I didn't stop the villagers from shunning you, but I was there for you as a rival, a friend, hell even a brother. And I was there cause I loved you."

Naruto looked down at his lap. "Then how come you left me? For _years_, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked away shamefully. "I let my bloodlust for my brother cloud my sense of better judgement. But I was thinking about you everyday. And it wasn't until I fought with you for Konoha that I realized it was love. And I swear to you, I had every intention of coming home with you guys after all that. But I was so afraid of you rejecting me."

Naruto let out a snort. "Sasuke, I was literally chasing after you. I think there would be no concern about me ever rejecting you."

Sasuke gave him a sad smile. "Yeah, that was true, but also this is love. And love between two guys. What if you weren't gay? And it's no secret that Hinata has a thing for you."

Naruto thought it over before smiling at him. "Love is love, I don't care about gender like that. And as for Hinata," he looked out the window, his smile turning sad. "I could've learned to love her. But I was always chasing after you. I only wanted your attention."

Sasuke let out a snort as he pulled the blonde back against him. "What about your thing with Sakura?"

Naruto snuggled further into the raven's body. This is how it should be with the Uchiha. Things just come naturally. He smiled as Sasuke's words registered in his head. "Sakura who?"

Sasuke just blinked down at the blonde until he realized it was a joke as Naruto's smile turned into a smirk. He let out a quick loud laugh.

Naruto stared up at him. "I like when you laugh."

Sasuke looked back at him. "Only you can make me laugh." He rested his head on top of Naruto's the two of them just basking in each other's presence. "I actually wanted to know about the Sakura thing, though."

"You jealous?" Naruto snickered.

Sasuke said nothing in response, just shrugging.

"It was more so because she was so obsessed with you. I tried to get on her nerves in front of you so you could see her bad side and hopefully not fall in love with her."

Sasuke snorted. "Who's the jealous one now? But that was a pretty elaborate plan just so I didn't fall in love her."

Naruto shrugged this time. "I just didn't want you to end up with the wrong person."

"Well, it did something right, because here I am." Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes widened but he slowly closed them, pressing his lips back firmly. It brought him back to the academy where he shared his first kiss with the raven, and when he realized he liked Sasuke, _like liked_. Naruto pulled away, his eyes half-lidded and his hand on the raven's chest. "Welcome home, Sasuke."

"I'm home, Naruto."

oOooOooo

So, how did you guys like it? It was kinda short but the idea came to me quickly and I wanted to write it out.

As always, if you liked it please favorite and review!

~tachiequillsluv


End file.
